Sports nets and rebounders have been devised in the past to catch sports balls and/or to rebound sports balls delivered (e.g., thrown, kicked, hit, etc.) at the net/rebounder by a user. These sports nets/rebounders have suffered from a number of drawbacks, one or more of which include: 1) the rebounder does not adequately rebound the sports ball to the user, 2) the sports net/rebounder is difficult and/or time consuming to assembly, 3) the sports net/rebounder is not portable, 4) the sports net/rebounder includes a perimeter frame made of numerous and/or lengthy poles or other supports.